Collection of all available digital records of an entity is useful for investigation, such as by the police department or a potential employer as part of a background check. There is no centralized database that includes all of the relevant records. Further, each record may not be associated with the complete or correct identifying information for the entity, and different databases may have entirely different structure or ontology, making collection of such record challenging.